


Принцы Нового Света

by musemm



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/pseuds/musemm
Summary: Времяпровождение Билли и Бена на заре Сопротивления.





	Принцы Нового Света

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Urban_Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/gifts).



> Urban Solitude в уплату долга, а также в честь финала Парусов и того прекрасного, что в них было... и не было, например Ганнбонса погорячее.  
> Автора унесло в тотальный PWP – упс! Но автор не сожалеет.

Предзакатный час – любимое время жителей Нассау. Те, что в такой час покидают берега Нью-Провиденс, глядят на залитую мягкими красками гладь океана, манящую к полному приключений горизонту, а те, что остаются на суше – спешат подальше от моря, от изнурительных дневных забот: кто в кабак, кто в бордель, и лишь немногие счастливцы – домой.   
  
Хотя, дом – понятие растяжимое, размышляет Бен, опершись на рукоять топора и умиротворенно наблюдая, как сонное солнце утягивает за собой тепло, и небо становится все синее и прохладнее. Он тихо шипит и с досадой хлопает ладонью по своему оголенному плечу; Бен бы тоже любил карибские вечера, если бы только не чертова мошкара. И, пожалуй, если бы ему было чем заняться, помимо обыденных хлопот. Прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как они обосновались в доме Барлоу, и за все это время Билли брал его с собой в Нассау всего один раз, на пару часов, да и то в разгар дня. Бен вздыхает, снова отгоняет надоедливых мошек от липкой кожи и заносит в воздухе топор; лезвие звонко вонзается в увесистое полено и раскалывает его почти в щепки. Он вытирает пот со лба, с тоской созерцая изрядно выросшую за вечер горку дров. Вот бы уже узнать, что за тайны, опасности и развлечения наполняют этот загадочный город, о котором сам же Билли поведал ему немало легенд.   
  
Билли… Бен замирает, прислушивается и резко оглядывается. Боцману Моржа все реже удается заставать его врасплох, хотя он по-прежнему подкрадывается тихо и незаметно, как кошка. Большая дикая кошка, думает Бен, окидывая взглядом несколько смущенного Билли, который, кажется, не ожидал быть так скоро замеченным. Он растерянно хлопает своими большими голубыми глазами, непростительно контрастирующими с его внушительным обликом; с его высоченным ростом, небрежной рыжеватой щетиной, налитыми мускулами его вечно обнаженных плеч – не случайно, ухмыляется про себя Бен. Билли тоже непроизвольно оглядывает его; доля секунды, но этого достаточно, чтобы у Бена появилась идея по поводу того, как развеять скуку. Он расправляет плечи и пристально смотрит на Бонса, лукаво ухмыляясь – уже не про себя. Смущение Билли становится еще более явным, и он наконец нарушает тишину.  
  
– Какие планы? Колоть дрова, пока не стемнеет? – Билли с усмешкой указывает на результат работы Бена.   
– Почему бы и нет? – пожимает плечами Бен. – Если только у тебя нет для меня более увлекательных поручений, – он бросает на мужчину шутливо-укорительный взгляд, ловко вращает топором в руке, как мечом, и принимается за очередное полено.   
Билли скрещивает руки на груди, наблюдая за ним, и с таинственной улыбкой заявляет:  
– Что ж, ночная вылазка в Нассау вряд ли увлекательней твоего занятия, так что не буду тебе мешать.   
Бен выпрямляется и откидывает топор в сторону. Его глаза озаряются, как у получившего долгожданную игрушку ребенка.  
– Ты серьезно?   
Бонс лишь сдержанно выгибает бровь в ответ, все так же улыбаясь. Бен радостно хохочет.  
– Черт возьми, Билли, чего же мы ждем!? – он подлетает к боцману и в порыве обхватывает его лицо руками. Билли спешит осадить его.  
– Мы ждем, пока ты приведешь себя в порядок и от тебя перестанет разить, как от коня, – Билли смешно морщит нос, с наигранным возмущением отстраняя руки Бена.  
– Будет исполнено, – говорит Бен с внезапно серьезным лицом и направляется к дому. Уходя, он игриво шлепает Билли по заду, заставляя того чуть ли не подскочить и оторопело оглянуться. Бен подмигивает ему через плечо и отворачивается, довольно скалясь. Этот вечер определенно начинает ему нравиться.  
  
  
В трактире шумно до гула в ушах и так людно, что яблоку негде упасть. И все же Бен охотно опрокидывает еще один стакан весьма сомнительного пойла и восторженно рассматривает окружающую их пеструю мозайку из лиц: мужских и женских, выжженных солнцем и мертвенно-бледных, пьяно хохочущих и болезненно-угрюмых.   
  
– Вот кто нам нужен, – Билли почти кричит ему на ухо, кивая в сторону шайки молодых, но явно успевших повидать виды моряков, кучкующихся за одним столом в углу и тискающих устроившихся у них на коленях девок. – Они плавали с капитаном Нафтом. Сам он нам и в подметки не годится, но эти – бойцы что надо, и англичанам так просто не продадутся. Займемся ими завтра же.  
– Почему не сегодня? – Бен, в свою очередь, гаркает прямо в ухо Билли, так громко, что тот со смехом подается назад.  
– Сегодня, – Билли с показной аккуратностью вынимает из руки Бена стакан, – мы оба уже не в том состоянии. Эта ночь – твое первое знакомство с Нассау. Моя задача сегодня была лишь в том, чтобы показать тебе его более приятные стороны. При этом не напоив тебя до беспамятства, – он делает предупредительный жест, как только Бен тянется к нему за своим стаканом.   
– Как ты заботлив, Билли, – вздыхает Бен, но с послушной улыбкой подчиняется, когда Билли поднимается со стула и кивком призывает следовать его примеру.  
  
Не успевает Бен встать, как его плечи сзади обвивают увешанные браслетами цепкие руки, принуждая оставаться на месте. Спустя мгновение к нему на колени усаживается молодая девица; ее длинные черные локоны спадают на обнаженный живот, едва прикрывая грудь, а хищные карие глаза так и норовят вглядеться в душу. Бен слышал, как легко местные красотки выуживают у мужчин не только золотые монеты, но и самые страшные тайны. Он уверен, что с ним такое не пройдет, и все же решает остановить свой взгляд пониже ее лица, непроизвольно подхватывая ее рукой за бедро.  
  
– Куда ты так спешишь, mon cher? – мурлычет она, заправляя спавшую на лоб Бена прядь ему за ухо. С ее раскатистым акцентом и длинными смуглыми ногами она похожа на пантеру.   
  
Бен только открывает рот, понятия не имея, что ответить, как к Билли подкрадывается другая девица – явно подобранная противоположность первой. У нее голубые глаза, светлые косы и кожа цвета слоновой кости. Ее формы куда более пышные, чем у напарницы, но при этом так же открытые любому взору. Она бесстыдно прижимается ими к Билли, и Бен обнаруживает, что все его внимание уже приковано к ним.  
  
– Им просто было нечем заняться, Элли, но мы это исправим, – говорит она сладким голоском, проводя пальцами вверх по мускулистому плечу Билли, который вдруг вздрагивает и весьма бесцеремонно отталкивает удивленную девицу.  
– Поищи себе других клиентов, – рявкает он, и у Бена, как и у обеих девиц, чуть ли не отвисает челюсть. Однако мысль, закравшаяся в голову Бена еще в начале вечера, возвращается к нему с новой силой, и прежде чем он удосуживается ее усмирить, он протягивает свободную руку и притягивает блондинку к себе.  
– Прости, мой друг не привык к вниманию таких девушек, как ты, – улыбается он, поддразнивающее глядя на Билли исподлобья и с торжеством замечая в его хмуром взгляде не только прежнее смущение, но и едва уловимый оттенок чего-то совсем нового.   
Тут все еще сидящая у него на коленях Элли шутливо толкает его в грудь, и он с силой прижимает ее к себе.  
– И ты, – уверяет Бен и целует ее, быстро и влажно. – Ты же сам говорил про более приятные стороны, Билли, – говорит он в ответ на возмущенный взгляд боцмана, но его оправдания обрывает вторая девица, поворачивая его за подбородок и утягивая в настойчивый поцелуй.   
  
Бен не оказывает никакого сопротивления, потому что, по правде говоря, он уже очень, очень давно не ощущал чужое тепло так близко, и хотя это совсем не то, что он представлял ночами в гамаке на пути в Нью-Провиденс, его тело пробудилось и было уже не в силах отказаться от предложенного. И все-таки он вспоминает, из-за чего (точнее, из-за кого) все это началось и с усилием отрывается от мягких губ. Его голова снова оказывается в состоянии соображать, когда он видит, что Билли и след простыл. Бен спешно, но осторожно спускает Элли с колен и выбегает из трактира, оставляя обеих девушек в полном недоумении.  
  
Он находит Билли на заднем дворе, где они спешились: тот торопливо отвязывает свою лошадь. Как только Бен кладет руку на его пальцы, Билли отдергивает от него свои руки, и Бен невольно задается вопросом, сколько раз за свою жизнь ему приходилось повторять это движение, и со сколькими людьми.  
  
– Как же твои «приятные стороны»? – холодно бросает ему Билли, и Бен закусывает губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Что бы там ни было, все идет согласно его плану, едва успевшему зародиться.  
– Я здесь не ради них, – Бен пристально смотрит на него, осторожно подбираясь ближе.  
– Ради чего же? – говорит Билли после нескольких мгновений колебания, с серьезным видом поправляя снаряжение.  
  
Бен резко разворачивает его к себе, сжимая ладонями его скулы, и накрывает его рот небрежным поцелуем.  
  
Билли напрягается и хватает Бена за руки – очевидно, намереваясь оттолкнуть – но Бен целует его с еще большим напором, и боцман Моржа вскоре сдается: он отвечает ему, пуская в свой рот, а его руки, с силой сжимавшие запястья Бена, медленно пробираются вверх по его плечам. Его губы слегка шершавые и не такие нежные, как у девиц из трактира, но Бену необъяснимо приятней ощущать их. Будто эти губы были созданы именно для него, отлиты в идеальную форму. Он скользит по ним языком с возрастающей жаждой, сминает их снова и снова. Это гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал, это слишком… Наверно, Билли чувствует то же самое, потому что он отрывается от него, словно опомнившись. Они оба чересчур тяжело дышат, и Бен думает, что его взгляд, должно быть, такой же шальной, как у Билли. Они стоят так некоторое время, пока к одному из них не возвращается дар речи.   
  
– Нам пора, – выдыхает Билли, берет свою лошадь под уздцы и выводит ее из стойла. – Завтра нужно немало успеть.  
  
Бен едва успевает угнаться за ним.  
  
  
Утром он просыпается от звука выстрела.   
  
Бен привык, что звук этот ничего хорошего предвещать не может, поэтому вскакивает с кровати и как есть, в одних тонких штанах выбегает на задний двор. Он облегченно вздыхает, наклоняясь и опираясь руками на согнутые колени, когда обнаруживает там только Билли: он стоит, выпрямившись, крепко держит пистолет и напряженно целится в одну из жестяных банок, расставленных на дальней изгороди. Все его тело вытянуто, как струна, мышцы бугрятся под слегка вспотевшей кожей его плеч. Билли делает еще один выстрел, который едва задевает банку, и, немного повременив, она все же падает.  
  
– Не боишься напугать соседей? – улыбается ему Бен, подходя ближе. Билли оглядывается на него, но сразу спешит вернуться к своему занятию.  
– Пусть привыкают, – бросает он в ответ.  
Бен смеется и подходит к нему вплотную.  
– Ты слишком напряжен. Так хорошего выстрела не сделаешь.  
– В самом деле? – усмехается Билли, опуская пистолет, и разворачивается к Бену. – Я опытный стрелок, и не Вам меня учить, мистер Ганн.  
  
Бен берет его за плечи и заставляет вновь встать лицом к цели, поднять пистолет и прицелиться. Билли удивленно вдыхает, но молчит и не противится.  
  
– Расслабься, – бормочет ему на ухо Бен, – но спину держи прямо, – он перемещает одну руку ему на поясницу, и Билли расправляет плечи, шумно выдыхая. – Дыши ровно, – продолжает Бен строгим, но мягким тоном. – Когда целишься, прочувствуй выстрел, – он едва касается руками талии Билли, сосредоточенно глядя на цель через его плечо.   
  
Бен слушает его размеренное дыхание, ловит тепло, исходящее от его кожи, и ему хочется прижаться к ней губами. Он бессознательно тянется к горячей шее мужчины, как его вовремя останавливает оглушительный шум выстрела. Банка со свистом слетает с изгороди.  
  
Билли тут же поворачивается к нему. Он часто дышит, его рот приоткрыт, а глаза горят, когда он подносит все еще держащую пистолет руку к лицу Бена и грубо приподнимает его подбородок дулом. Бен зачарованно глядит на его губы, и через миг он чувствует их вкус. Осознание того, как сильно он этого хотел, сводит все его нутро, распаляет дремавшие в нем желания, о которых ему пришлось так надолго забыть и которые снова пробудились прошлой ночью. Он отчаянно стонет в рот Билли и трется бедрами, крепко хватая его чуть ниже поясницы. Тот поспешно отстраняется.  
  
– Не боишься напугать соседей? – смеется Билли. Почти смущенно, как кажется Бену.  
– Пусть привыкают, – развязно скалится он, предпринимая попытку вернуть свои руки на то же место. Билли ему не позволяет – _опять этот жест_.   
– Бен… – он вдруг замолкает и опускает глаза.   
– Я знаю, – Бен кладет руку ему на шею, проводит большим пальцем по его щеке. – Я тоже… уже чуть ли не забыл, каково это, так давно это было. Ты даже не представляешь, – вздыхает он.  
– Несколько лет назад и всего пару раз? – Билли смотрит на него исподлобья, усмехаясь, – Если так, то, полагаю – да, ты знаешь.  
– Это правда? – произносит Бен после недоуменной паузы. Билли кивает.  
– Тебе пора, – заявляет он внезапно строгим тоном, отступает на свою прежнюю позицию и перезаряжает пистолет.  
– Пора? – растерянно переспрашивает Бен.  
– Вербовать солдат Сопротивления, – Билли оглядывается на него через плечо. – Посмотрим, как ты справишься со своим первым заданием.  
– Значит, «Сопротивление»? – Бен словно пробует слово на вкус. – Подопечные капитана Нафта, так?  
– Бывшие, – Билли поправляет его, лукаво улыбаясь, и Бена прошибает осознание: какие бы тайны и соблазны ни ожидали его в Нассау, они вряд ли смогут превзойти то, что он видит сейчас здесь, прямо перед собой.  
– До вечера не жди, – Бен вызывающе встряхивает головой и отправляется за своим снаряжением.  
  
  
Над островом уже нависает звездная ночь, когда Бен вальяжно вваливается в дом. Его мгновенно обдает теплом очага и дурманящим запахом свежезапеченного мяса. Билли стоит у накрытого стола и вытирает руки тряпкой. На его обнаженном до пояса теле отражаются пляшущие всполохи огня. Кажется, будто он сам светится изнутри и излучает жар. Бен отводит от него взгляд лишь на долю секунды, кивая на бутылку вина в центре стола.   
  
– Чего ты ждешь? – он невозмутимо поводит бровью.  
  
Билли молча усмехается и откупоривает вино. Он испытующе смотрит на Бена, который подходит к нему, берет бутылку у него из рук и делает несколько жадных глотков.   
  
– Нас теперь десять, – наконец заявляет он, не удержавшись от драматической паузы. – Поздравляю, мистер Бонс, Вы теперь настоящий главарь Сопротивления Нассау.  
  
Лицо Билли вспыхивает довольной ухмылкой, но тут же становится серьезным. Его потемневшие глаза блестят в мягком свете пламени и кажутся еще больше. Он выхватывает бутылку из рук Бена, небрежно ставит на стол, едва не расплескав вино, и Бену чудится, будто он сам расплавляется, как на костре, когда Билли утягивает его в дикий, мокрый поцелуй. Его руки судорожно блуждают по телу Бена, стремясь прикоснуться ко всему сразу, его начинает колотить, как в лихорадке, и Бен делает невероятное усилие, чтобы остановить его; чтобы остановиться самому.   
  
– Не так быстро, – смеется он, пытаясь перевести дух.   
Билли задыхается, трется кончиком носа о щеку Бена.  
– Покажи мне, как, – просит он.  
Бен силится скрыть свою собственную дрожь, крепко хватаясь за ремень Билли.  
– Даже не дашь мне отпраздновать? – Бен шутливо указывает на стол через его плечо. – Я голоден.  
– Я тоже, – хрипло шепчет Билли в его рот и снова вжимается в него, уже осторожнее, но все так же требовательно. Его жар кружит голову, но Бену хочется еще больше, поэтому он быстро сбрасывает рубашку и дергает Билли за ремень, сталкивая их тела, прижимаясь влажной кожей. Билли неловко проталкивает язык в его рот; Бен кладет руки ему на шею, сдерживая, и неторопливо посасывает его, задавая совсем другой темп. Билли принимает этот темп, хотя запоздало заглушенное поскуливание и вцепившиеся в бока Бена пальцы выдают его нетерпение.   
  
Бен соскальзывает с его языка губами и глядит ему в глаза. Если такое возможно, взгляд Билли одновременно жесткий и беспомощный, и Бен решает, что медлить больше ни к чему. Он пятится к спальне, цепляясь пальцем за ремень Билли и увлекая его за собой. Бен расплывается в нахальной улыбке, удерживая взгляд несчастного боцмана: он не может не ликовать от единственной мысли в его голове. Билли Бонс сейчас полностью в его власти. Он целиком принадлежит только ему.   
  
Поэтому как только они переступают порог спальни, Бен забывает про «не так быстро», забывает про бережные прикосновения: он пригвождает Билли спиной к стене, опускает руку между его ног и настойчиво щупает его. От низкого стона мужчины Бен совсем теряет голову.  
  
– Ты мой, – говорит он вслух, сквозь зубы от охватившего его яростного желания. – Ты весь мой.  
  
Билли прерывисто выдыхает. Он жадно наблюдает, как Бен быстро расстегивает его ремень и обвивает его твердый орган тонкими, но сильными пальцами.   
  
– Бен… пожалуйста, – умоляет Билли, тяжело кладя руку на его затылок.  
  
Бен встает на колени, стягивает с него одежду и поднимает голову. Он хочет сначала увидеть эти темные обезумевшие глаза, светящие на него сверху. Он проводит кончиком языка по всей длине, еле касаясь, но Билли сразу же захлебывается вздохом и вцепляется в его волосы. Бен не сопротивляется – ему до боли в паху не хватало открытой, неуемной страсти, откровения чужого тела. Поэтому он отвечает так же: он подталкивает Билли к себе за ягодицы, пропуская его глубоко в свой рот, и принимается за него с неистовым напором. Как ему и хотелось, Билли наматывает его пряди на кулак и держит мертвой хваткой, всаживаясь в него и не приглушая вскрики. Бен принимает все: он сдавливает пальцами напряженные бедра Билли, крепко смыкает губы вокруг его члена и подается навстречу, ощущая его вкус у себя в глотке. Слюна стекает по его подбородку, по спине струится пот, и когда Билли кончает, с гортанным рыком откидывая голову назад, Бен стонет, сглатывая и представляя, как по-животному они выглядят.   
  
Билли обмякает в его руках, но Бен, даже несмотря на собственную потребность в разрядке, не находит в себе сил остановиться. Он слишком изголодался, и дело не в том, что Билли отказал ему в ужине. А может, и в этом тоже, думает он, разворачивая Билли лицом к стене и впиваясь зубами в упругую плоть его ягодиц. Билли шипит, но совсем не протестующе, и этот звук перетекает в громкий вздох, когда Бен начинает вылизывать его. Он заставляет Билли расставить ноги шире и раздвигает его руками, стараясь проникнуть в него глубже. Билли снова напрягается, не успев остыть, и сопит – шумно, неровно и все быстрее, в такт ускоряющимся движениям.   
  
– Бен, – почти хнычет он, не выдержав.  
Тяжело дыша, Бен отстраняется и грубо гладит его пальцами. Билли весь влажный от его слюны, и рука Бена легко скользит между его ягодиц. Еще пара движений, и Билли сам трется об него.  
– Скажи это, – требует Бен, хотя его собственный орган изнывает в ожидании. – Я хочу услышать, Билли.  
Боцман отталкивается от стены, оборачивается и дергает его за плечо, принуждая встать на ноги.   
– Я хочу тебя, – хрипло говорит он, глядя Бену прямо в глаза.  
  
Бен наконец понимает, каково это – забыть, как дышать. Потому что на какое-то время он забывает, пропадая из реальности. Когда он возвращается, Билли лежит, раскинувшись, на кровати, а сам он сидит между его длинных ног и держит в руке флакон с маслом, добытый в борделе.  
  
– Идэль, – поясняет Бен, поскольку Билли приподнимается на локтях и таращится на флакон то ли с удивлением, то ли с опаской.   
– Мне все равно, – говорит он после паузы, и настороженное выражение его лица сменяется выжидательной усмешкой.   
– Тогда раздвинь ноги, – внезапно командует Бен.   
  
От его слов Билли пробирает дрожь; он послушно сгибает ноги в коленях и широко расставляет их. Бен охает от приступа боли в паху. Он дрожащей рукой льет масло на свои пальцы и проталкивает их внутрь один за другим. Билли выгибает спину и выкрикивает ругательства, перемежая их несдержанными постанываниями, и вскоре его проклятья становятся больше похожими на мольбу. Весь покрытый испариной, он извивается под Беном, насаживаясь на его пальцы, и Бен больше не может терпеть: он заставляет Билли встать на четвереньки и всем телом припадает к нему сзади.  
  
– Помнишь, как я учил тебя? Расслабься, – жарко шепчет Бен ему на ухо, и Билли слушается его – как утром, во время стрельбы.   
  
Бен проскальзывает в него, и перед ним вдруг проносятся былые сны и видения: зовущие в ночи сирены, манящие ясноглазые русалки, и в то же время – вздымающиеся барханы мускулов, сильные мужские тела. Через них пробиваются и редкие реальные образы недавних дней: темноволосый пират, деливший с ним клетку в лагере марунов и исчезнувший незадолго до прибытия команды Моржа, смуглая Элли с испепеляющим взглядом. И, наконец, он видит глаза Билли – в один миг ярко-синие, в другой – необъяснимо темные, как само море. Его пробуждает собственный крик и волна невозможного наслаждения, разливающаяся по всему его телу, проникающая в его сознание. Он вбивается в Билли, пока не опустошается полностью; пока к нему не возвращается чувство реальности в тот момент, когда Билли протяжно стонет его имя и Бен ощущает его горячее семя в своей руке.  
  
  
За окном стоит ночная тишина, нарушаемая лишь робким, чувственным звоном цикад. Бен стоит над кадкой воды, усердно вытирая тело влажной тканью, а Билли рассматривает его, растянувшись на кровати и опираясь на локоть. Бен ловит его взгляд и усмехается.  
  
– Как тебе наши новобранцы? – вдруг спрашивает Билли. Не так уж неожиданно, думается Бену. Удивительно, что он не расспросил его раньше, хотя… было не до этого.   
– Не сравнятся с тобой, – широко ухмыляется Бен. Билли берет одну из подушек и бросает в него. Бен со смехом уклоняется.  
– Как думаешь, они надежные? – не унимается боцман. Бен притворно закатывает глаза.  
– Для пиратов – да. Тебе так хочется обсуждать со мной других мужчин?   
Билли смеется.  
– Мужчин, которые будут жить здесь? Боюсь, у меня нет выбора.  
– Они будут жить в этом доме? – Бен вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
– Где же еще? Мы устроим здесь наш лагерь. Подожди… – Билли всматривается в его лицо. – Ты думал, будет по-другому?  
– Нет, – поспешно уверяет его Бен. – Иначе никак. Просто…   
Он не находит нужных слов, и Билли говорит ему, усаживаясь в изголовье кровати и томно улыбаясь:  
– Знаешь, мы ведь толком и не выпили за твой успех.  
  
Бен исчезает на кухне и возвращается с вином и кружкой. Он устраивается рядом с Билли и подает ему кружку, намереваясь пить из горла, но Бонс берет вино у него из рук и наливает в кружку. Он вручает ее Бену, а сам поднимает бутылку, словно провозглашая тост. Они одновременно делают глоток, после чего Билли ставит бутылку на пол.  
  
– Может, скоро в этом доме и будет полно народу… – задумчиво произносит Билли. – Черт, я и правда этого хочу.  
Тут он делает паузу и загадочно глядит на Бена, затем подается вперед, отбирает у него кружку и ставит на столешницу у кровати.   
– Но сегодня нас только двое, – шепчет он, и Бен чувствует его горячую ладонь у себя на загривке, его влажные от вина губы на своих.   
  
Билли тянет его на себя, затем резким движением меняется с ним местами и оказывается сверху. Бен вглядывается в него. В нем появилась новая уверенность, проснулась затаившаяся жажда – как у самого Бена. Билли распаляется мгновенно: он набрасывается на тело Бена, целует и вылизывает его кожу, спускаясь все ниже. Он без колебаний берет в руку его твердеющий член, старательно облизывает его, и когда он принимается его сосать, у Бена вырывается дикий крик удовольствия. Он инстинктивно поднимает бедра, но Билли удерживает его, заглатывая почти полностью. Бен хватает ртом воздух и, ощущая, что все происходит слишком быстро, нехотя останавливает его.   
  
Билли выпрямляется и переводит дыхание, вытирая подбородок рукой. Бен думает, как же он невыносимо хорош в своей страсти: его губы вспухли и покраснели, мышцы ходят ходуном, широкая грудь вздымается и опадает. Должно быть, Билли совсем осмелел с начала их ночи, потому что он угадывает мысли Бена и, подобравшись ближе, усаживается на него, направляя его орган. Бен откидывает руки назад, хватается за изголовье кровати и восхищенно разглядывает Билли, который размеренно движется на нем и одновременно водит рукой по своему набухшему члену. Бонс выгибается, запрокидывая голову назад, и Бен не выдерживает: он берется за его бедра и не без труда опрокидывает на спину, подминая под себя. Бен опускается на него, подхватывая под плечи, и мощным рывком погружается в него как можно глубже. Билли с готовностью обвивает его ногами, прижимая к себе еще сильнее, и они оба протяжно стонут.   
  
Время замирает, но затем летит слишком быстро. Чувствуя Билли всем телом, Бен исступленно толкается в него. Он бездумно шепчет сам не зная что, то и дело обрывисто целуя его шею, и вскоре Билли изливается на них обоих, рыча сквозь зубы и путаясь пальцами в волосах Бена. Через считанные секунды его настигает собственная разрядка, ослепляя и лишая всякой способности мыслить – и шевелиться, если на то пошло.   
  
  
– Значит, уже сегодня мы приведем их сюда? – лениво бормочет Бен, вычерчивая пальцами невидимые узоры на коже Билли и глядя в окно на светлеющее небо.   
Билли утвердительно хмыкает.  
– Мы и правда больше не будем здесь одни, – Бен не то спрашивает, не то размышляет вслух. Билли приподнимается на кровати и внимательно смотрит на него.  
– Мы сможем делать все, что захотим, Бен, – серьезно заявляет он. – Мы не просто Сопротивление. Мы принцы Нового Света.  
– Твои амбиции мне по душе, – смеется Бен.  
– Это лишь истина. Вот увидишь, скоро в Нассау все будет совсем по-другому. Благодаря нам.  
  
Бен тянется к Билли и целует его, мягко и долго. Он верит ему. Он впервые чувствует себя _дома._  
  
***


End file.
